EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO
by xjapan
Summary: luigi shirajama conoce a daisy narukami y se eamoran desde el primer momento pero ¿que pasa cuando pauline hermana de el lo compromete con rosalina kobayakawa? lograrn daisy y luigi superanesta prueba de amor AU
1. Chapter 1

EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO

CAPITULO UNO

VIENTOS DESPIADADOS

mario bros es propiedad de nintendo

Soportando vientos despiadados infernales desiertos muchos jovenes intentaron resolver el misterio de la mancion embrujada pero solo dos lo consiguieron

el luigi shirajama un joven de cabellos castaños ojos azules vestido de verde ella daisy narukami una chica peliroja ojos azules vestida de amarillo ambos se hicieron buenos amigos desde el primer dia su amistad duro bastante hasta que se enamoraron uno del otro su amor era tal que luigi estab decidido a casarse con ella pero habia un problema el era principe del reyno del espejismo y ella una simple plebeya pero eso a el no le importo y aunque daisy tenia sus dudas acepto ir con el y conocer asu familia.

Por otro lado otra chica rubia vestida de azul recorrio el mismo camino que ellos pero no para resolver el misterio si no para buscar asu principe toda la vida desde niña se le dijo que ella estaba destinada a ser la reyna del espejismo y como no iba ser si ella era la mas bonita princesa de el reyno galactico su nombre rosalina kobayakawa pronto diviso a alguien seria el

Rosalina oye (para su sorpresa no era shirajama sino era unyoshi vestido de verde) amm ¿shirajama san?

yoshi nop shiranami kun

rosalina ay que susto me diste ¿donde esta?

yoshi se fue con su novia

rosalina ¿QUE?

Mientras tanto en el reyno del espejismo mario y pauline consus respectivas parejas esperaban asu hermano aunque para su sorpresa no era rosalina con la que se iba a casara mario le dio mucho gusto pero a pauline no le agrado la idea.

Luigi onni chan onne chan (los abrasa) les presento a mi novia daisy narukami

daisy mucho gusto

mario que tal ¿daisy chan?

peach encantada linda

mart mucho gusto

pauline (con cara de pocos amigos ) hola

Todos entran al castillo en el se nota un tenso ambiente mario intenta calmar un poco las cosas

Mario y cuentanos daisy chan de donde vienes

daisy am vengo de un reino muy lejano am de sarsaraland

pauline que yo sepa sarsaraland dejo de ser monarquia hace tiempo

daisy yo no quise decir que soy princesa

pauline a entonces eres un chica comun

daisy am si

peach bueno supongo que es un lindo lugar para criar a sus hijos (daisy y luigi se sonrojan aveces peach era un poco imprudente)

luigi peach nee creo que es un poco precipitado pensar en ello

pauline bueno y supongo que cualquier sobrino que podria esperar de ustedes seria

daisy (molesta) plebeyo si

mart pero eso no tiene nada de malo ¿o si? pauline

pauline no nonono claro que no si tienen buena educacion

luigi(molesto) a que te refieres con eso onee chan

pauline a nada solo que bueno no tiene ella las mismas contumbres que tu

mario pauline ya basta

pauline ¿que estoy mintiendo?

Eso hace que daisy salga corriendo del catillo y luigi va tras ella

Luigi daisy espera

daisy lo siento luigi pero ella tiene razon

luigi ¿a que te refires?

daisy mereces a alguien mejor que yo

luigi ami no me importa lo que onee chan piense ni lo lo que nadie crea yo te quiero a ti por sobre todas las cosas

Mientras en el castillo

Pauline sabia que esto pasaria

mart por supuesto tu lo empesate

pauline no puedo creer su actitud ella es la plebeya yo no

peach ¿y que? fue luigi kun quien la eligio

pauline si pero tenia que elegir a la princesa que escojimos para el ¿enserio esperan que le di mi aprobacion a esa chica?

mario luigi lo espera jamas nos perdonaria que no lo hicieramos ya perdimos a nuestros padres no quiero perder a nuestro hermano

mart actuas como si el amor fuera algo predecible ¿que no te acuerda cuando saliamos a pasear poer el bosque en primavera?

pauline ay nuestro primer beso (reacciona) NO ES LO MISMO QUE NO VES QUE MI HERMANO SE ENAMORO DE UNA OPORTUNISTA

peach ash pauline esnserio eres la reyna del drama

pauline OK FINJAMOS QUE TODO ES MARAVILLOSO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA QUISIERA SABER SI HAY ALGO PEOR  
voz hola pauline chan

pauline ay

mario ¿que te pasa?

pauline no no esnada saldre a caminar (pauline sale dejando a todos con cara de what)

Ya afuera

Pauline misaki kun que sorpresa

misaki sube al auto tenemos que hablar

pauline am ok pero rapido

misaki ¿recuerdas a mi hermana la pirncesa rosalina

pauline rosalina chan eres tu como pasan los años ¿cuando volviste?

rosalina (tranquila) hace 5 minutos (cambia su semblante) soporte vientos despiados infernales desiertos resolvi el misterio de la mancion embrujada

misaki shh onii chan se encargara de eso SOPORTO VIENTOS DESPIADADOS INFERNALES DESIERTOS RESOLVIO EL MALDITO MISTERIO DE LA MALDITA MANCION Y QUE ENCONTRO UN YOSHI QUE LE SALE CONQUE SU PRICIPE SE CASA CON OTRA

pauline PERO NO FUE MI CULPA ELLA NO LLEGO A TIEMPO OK

rosalina DETEN EL AUTO (se detenen) pauline chan me obligas a hacer algo que en verdad no quiero hacer

misaki hermanita oye no es para tanto

voz bienvenidos a la fonda del renacimiento su orden porfavor (misaki y pauline caen estilo anime)

rosalina VOY A ROMPER MI DIETA YA ESTARAS CONTENTA yo quiero unos tacos renacimiento unos aros de cebolla una cajita medieval feliz y pauline chan papas

pauline am no gracias

mesera su orde señorita

rosalina gracias (se van)

misaki hicimos un trato pauline chan y no querras que no cumpla con mi parte

pauline no claro queno

misaki entonces luigi san y rosalina si van a casrse

pauline (triste)si

misaki que buena chica piesalo pauline cha es lo mejor no solo para tu hermano si no para tu reino asi que saca a esa chica de la jugada

pauline ¿pero que puedo hacer yo?

misaki usa tu imaginacion (sube al auto y se va)

Mientras ve a la pareja de enamorados contemplando la luna pauline siente mucha tristesa pero cree que es lo mejor

Pauline gomenasai luigi (entra al castillo)

Fin del capitulo uno

¿que trato hizo pauline con misaki?

¿que hara pauline ?

¿porque tanto interes de rosalina?

lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO

CAPITULO 2

EL PLAN

Al anochecer pauline habia salido de nuevo del castillo parecia estar buscando a alguien sin que nadie la viera entro a u restarant

Mesero magestad bienvenida a la manzana envenenada

pauline amm gracias busco a waluigi nigima

Un joven de cabellos castaños y una enorme nariz putiaguda apareci ante ella

Pauline a eres tu veras busco quien me ayude a desaparecer a alguien

waluigi quien es el tipo

pauline bueno no es un el precisamente es un ella

Nigima se queda pensando un buen rato hasta que tiene la respuesta

Waluigi mire magestad solo exciste alguien capaz de hacer algo asi y creame no le gusta que la molesten

pauline ¿donde la encuentro?

Mas tarde

Voz ¿quen osa importunarme?

pauline am hola me digeron que con usted hablaria de un problema con una mujer

voz os han dicho bien pero cobro por ello una gran suma de dinero

pauline (saca algunas monedas) ¿esto sera suficiente?

voz habeis contratado mi valioso servicio magestad solo decidme ¿donde encotrare a esa chica?

Mientras tanto en el castillo mario y luigi hablaban de muchas cosas

Mario mira se que pauline tiene su cracter pero en el fondo es un buena persona

luigi conosco bien a onne chan y se que ella tiene un trato con los kobayakawa

mario y ¿como lo sabes?

luigi los oi cuando estaban hablando y de una vez te digo que no me importa lo que ella piense yo me casre co daisy le guste ono

mario tu sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo siempre y con el de peach tambien

luigi gracias onni chan

mario (ve a pauline) ¿donde estabas?

pauline amm sali a caminar

mario bien tu y yo tenemos que hablar

pauline relajate onni chan me ire a disculpar con daisy san y hablamos ok

mario de aucuerdo _(y esta que se trae)_

Mas tarde en la habitacion de daisy

Pauline escucha lamento haberme comportado asi hoy no es facil asimilar que tu hernamo pequeño se casa jeje

daisy majestad yo

pauline porfavor dime nee chan

daisy nee chan las dos nos comportamos como niñas y me gustaria empezar de nuevo

pauline esa es una excelente idea estaba pensando poqrue no vamos con peach de pic nic eso significaria mucho para luigi

Lo que daisy no sabia era que todo era un plan de pauline para desacerse de ella asi que al dia siguiente salio junto con toadette su guardiana misma que conocio en la mansion

Daisy toadette segura que es por aqui

toadette si segui las instrucciones al pie de la letra ok es a la izquierda junto al rio

daisy si

toadette amm dos cuadras adelante

daisy ok

toadette despues pasar por un arbusto en forma de oprha

daisy ya pasamos ese arbusto 3 veces

toadette oye tu no te paraste a preguntar

daisy genial mi oportunidad de reconciliarme con la hermana de luigi y temino perdida en el bosque contigo

toadette oye no es mi culpa

daisy lo se y lo lamento pero esto es importante para los dos

toadette ok no hay problema hay que acerse amiga de pauline nee(no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un riudo extraño)¿que es eso?

De repente una birdo se para frente a ellas

Birdo escucha intrusa pedid piedad ante catherine de madrid

daisy ¿quien rayos eres tu?

catherine tu peor pesadilla

Comienza una encarnisada pelea por suerte daisy gana el duelo

Toadette que sugieres que hagamos con ella

catherine porfavor tened piedad os lo suplico mi madre murio mi padre esta enfermo la princesa pauline me dio mucho oro tengo muchos hermanitos...

daisy un momento pauline te pago para hacer esto

catherine si no es nada personal

daisy adios a la bendicion real de pauline nee, talves seria mejor si yo fuera una princesa

toadette daisy chan luigi kun sabe que harias cualquier cosa por el

daisy yo cambiaria cualquier cosa

catherine pues pa luego es tarde tengo una idea

daisy ¿que?

catherine bueno es mi honor lo que me obliga a acompañarlas e incluso salvar vuetras vidas por haber perdonado la mia

toadette mientras mas mejor

daisy ok cual es tu plan

catherine bueno primero llamame cathy segundo conosco al gran mago miski kobayakawa alo mejor el te transforma en princesa deja le llamo(suena el telefono)

contestadora habla misaki kobayakawa por el momento no puedo contestar pero si pasa por mi oficina con gusto le consedere una cita personal sean felices por siempre

cathy amm bueno que dicen

daisy vamos a ver a kobayakawa

cathy y toadette ok

Claro cathy no sabia que misaki estaba detras de todo esto mientras en el castillo se organisaba una fiesta

Peach bueno las dos cortinas me parecen muy alegres tu que dices pauline chan

pauline a si si

peach(elige uno) al menos deberias tener un poco de interes por la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermano

pauline pero peach nee no sabemos si esa fiesta se va a celebrar

En ese momento llega luigi preocupdo por daisy

Luigi peach nee no has visto a daisy

peach no cariño preguntale a pauline pero hablale despacito hijo anda muy distraida esta mañana

luigi onee chan has visto a daisy

pauline amm no luigi amm que dices cedric ya voy

sirviente me llamo altesa

pauline amm si mm que exquisito ¿que es?

sirviente lo llamamos sobras de comida para el perro magestad

pauline a pues que bien come el perro adelantese

luigi(molesto) dijiste que te disculparias onee chan

pauline si pero no me quiso escuchar al parecer no es muy educada

luigi ¿ella? tu no la recibiste precisamente con los brazos abiertos

pauline ¿pues que esperabas no te das cuenta que solo quiere la corona?

luigi ella me quiere por ser como soy ni siquiera sabia quien era yo hasta que la traje aqui ¿que eso no basta?

pauline yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti piensa en ello

Luigi se quedo muy pensativo al respecto pero estaba decido a buscar a daisy

Fin del capitulo dos

Hola primero que nada una disculpa a todos por el retraso gracias a tiburi por el review para aclarar es un altern universe algunas conotaciones se usan en el idioma japones ejemplo onni chan significa hermano mayor en el caso de las mujeres se usa onee chan


	3. Chapter 3

EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO

CAPITULO TRES

VISITA DESAGRADABLE

Nuestras amigas ya habian llegado a la oficina de misaki se decia que el era no solo el principe del reino galactico si no el mas grande alquimista de todos los tiempos

Cathy hola ¿se encuentra el sr misaki kobayakawa?

empleado lo siento pero el señog kobayakawa salio

grabadora francois traeme una pizza con queso doble y cafe ahora

francois si señog kobayakawa ahi voy

toadette no que no estaba

francois migue el señog kobayakawa no las puede atendeg

daisy no se preocupe amigo somos del sindicato

francois sindicato¿de que?

daisy representamos a los trabajadores de la magia negra y blanca digame ¿a sido victima de malos tratos o abusos?

francois bueno no tengo segugo de vida

daisy amm sin seguro ¿eh? que afortunado vamos a investigar

toadette a y el sr kobayakawa no debe saber ok

Mientras

Misaki una gota de deseo, una pizca de pasion, y una probada de obsecion muajajaja ¿pero que?

daisy lamento importunarlo pero...

misaki¿en el nombre de merlin que hacen ustedes aqui?

daisy bueno me presento mi nombre es daisy narukami y me preguntaba

misaki no me digas te gusta un chico pero no sabe que excistes ¿o me equivoco?

daisy no no es eso yo ya tengo novio lo que pasa esque tengo problemas con alguien que no nos quiere ver juntos(le termina de contar el problema aunque misaki sabia perfectamente que era)

misaki ¿que signo eres?

daisy carpricornio

misaki ¿y el?

daisy pisis pero¿que tiene que ver?

misaki simple el destino dira si deben permanecer juntos o no no todos tienen la fortuna de ser felices siendo de distinto estatus social ahora veremos los astros

Aunque el zodiaco decia que eran compatibles y que serianmuy felices misaki era tramposo asi que le dijo todo lo contrario

Misaki lo lamento daisy san pero todo indica que shirajama san no es el chico para ti el esta destinado para alguien mas para una princesa de hecho

daisy ¿pero hay un remedio no? misaki sama tiene se que usted puede hacer que cambie

misaki no hay nada que yo pueda hacer ni tu tampoco deja que el haga su vida y tu has la tuya con un joven de tu nivel

cathy(ofendida) OIGA ESCUCHE SEÑOR

misaki(molesto) NO ME SEÑALES CON ESOS GORDOS DEDOS ROSAS DE SALCHICHA

cathy ¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO?

empleado pizza con queso doble y cafe(todos lo ven) amm lo siento

daisy adelante ya nos ibamos lamento haberle quitado su tiempo misaki sama

misaki ya vallanse

daisy vamos chicas

Pero no se fueron decidieron esconderse para encontrar ellas mismas el remedio ya en el cuarto de pocimas

Toadette yo vigilo

daisy muy bien cathy crees alcansarlas

cathy sin problema tia en mi natal españa fui la gran birdo ladrona de santiago de compostela ok santiamen

daisy no

cathy hechifoba

daisy no tiene que decir algo como princesa

cathy lo siento princesa no esta oye ¿que tal feliz para siempre?

daisy y que signfica

cathy aqui dice sueños realizados

toadette AGARREN ESA TENEMOS COMPAÑIA

Pronto inicia una persecucion pero por fortuna logran escapar claro dejando el lugar hecho un desastre

Misaki A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN LO HIZO LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE LIMPIEN Y QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA ALGO FRIO Y CUBIERTO CON CHOCOLATE

rosalina onii chan ¿estas aqui?

misaki rosy pequeña no puedo atenderte ahora onii chan esta trabajando

rosalina onii chan ¿pero que paso aqui?

misaki narukami eso paso

rosalina¿donde esta onii chan? le cortare la cabeza de un tajo dejare su cuerpo en pedacitos va a lamentar el dia en que se atrevio a despojarme de mi principe y de mi reino

misaki no exageres rosy tu vas a ser la reina solo tenemos que pensar con cuidado

francois pegdon ya inventaguiamos todo misaki sama solo falta una pocima

misaki amm me parece que podemos sacar ventaja de esto

Mientras en el castillo

Luigi onee chan he estado pensando en lo que dijiste y voy a aclarar las cosas

pauline bien ese es mi hermanito

luigi fue un error haber traido a daisy aqui voy a salir a buscarla y .. regresaremos a sarsaraland que es nuestro hogar

mario luigi porfavor

mart oye piensalo no pueden irse asi nada mas

luigi lo siento mart nii pero no queremos mas problemas y es obio que aqui no somos bienvenidos

pauline no puedes salir a esta hora siquiera escuchame tantito no (justo en ese momento aparece rosalina)

rosalina lamento interrumpir pero traigo muy malas noticias

peach¿quien eres tu?

rosalina mi nombre es rosalina kobayakawa vera el dia de hoy daisy narukami fue a vistar a mi hermano y...

mario un momento para que fue a verlo

rosalina supongo que fue por elproblema que tiene con la princesa pauline pero justo cuando el le dijo que no habia ningun problema un malvado villano ataco su oficina trataron de defenderse pero... (finge tristesa) el era mas fuerte que onii chan el logro salvarse pero narukami y la pequeña que venia con ella no tuvieron tanta suerte

luigi ¿que rayos estas diciendo?

rosalina gomenasai luigi sama pero ellas murieron (cosa que no era cierta)

luigi NO ESO NO PUEDE SER

pauline calmate hermano por favor

luigi ¿COMO ME PIDES ESO ONEE CHAN? esto es culpa mia

peach no fue un accidente ninguno sabia que...

rosalina lo lamento( lo abraza ) quiero que sepan que cuentan conmigo y con onii chan para todo

En ese momento llega daisy y al contemplar la escena no sabe que hacer

Misaki ya lo ves el destino es asi

daisy si pero mirame mira lo que hice por el

misaki es hora de que dejes de vivir en un cuento de hadas el es un principe y tu una plebeya eso es algo que ninguna pocima podra cambiar nunca

daisy pero...yo ... lo amo

misaki si en verdad lo amas debes dejarlo ir

Mientras daisy y las chicas se van misaki mira triunfante y sonrie al saberse victorioso

Misaki sayonara narukami jajajajaja jajajaja y mas jajajajaja( un anciano lo ve) ¿que nunca le han contado un chiste?

Fin del capitulo tres

¿se habra salido miski con la suya?

¿se aclarara todo? o el mal triunfara

hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO

CAPITULO CUATRO

EL MALENTENDIDO

Habia pasado algun tiempo desde lo ocurrido todos creyeron que daisy y toadette habian muerto cosa que rosalina aprovecho muy bien las leyes del reino del espejismo eran muy claras el heredero del trono debia estar casado al cumplir los 21 años asi que pauline clo convencio de casarse con rosalina aunque el jamas la amaria cosa que le habia dejado muy en claro por suerte no todo estaba perdido goombario el guardia de luigi no se creyo ese cuento y decidio investigar por su cuenta

Goombario oye nigima ¿quien puede llevarme a sarsaraland?

waluigi lo siento amigo ya no hay transporte disponible pero por un modico precio yo te puedo llevar

goombario si pues ya que pero rapidito

Al llegar a los limites de sarsaraland logran encontrarlas e intentan explicar lo que paso

Waluigi oigan ¿porque las caras largas?

daisy para empezar nunca debi haber ido a esa mancion

toadette no puedo creer que vallas a renunciar a la mejor cosa que te ha pasado en la vida

daisy es inutil el esta destinado a casarse con esa niña bonita la princesa rosalina

cathy ay por favor ni que estuviera tan chula

waluigi ¿bromeas? es una lindura su cara esta tallada por los mismos angeles

goombario que malos gustos

daisy a si es mejor pauline nee y mario nii la aprueban y el tendra a la chica que merece todos ganan

goombario menos tu y el tampoco, te ama mas que a su vida

daisy lo se y yo tambien pero debo dejarlo ir

Entre tanto se ve a pauline misaki y rosalina entrar a los limites de espejismo

Misaki espero que tengas una buena razon para hacernos venir pauline chan

pauline amm si misaki kun es que a luigi nole atrae mucho rosy chan

rosalina sorry pero no es mi culpa

misaki no claro que no

pauline el esta sufriendo creo que ella tambien asi que seria mejor si decimos la verdad y cancelamos todo esto

misaki y rosalina ¿QUE?

pauline es que no pueden obligar a alguien a enamorarse

misaki permiteme diferir yo lo hago todo el tiempo,haz que beba esto(le da un frasco) yse enamorara de la primera mujer que bese y sera rosalina

pauline no, no lo hare

misaki recuerda que si tus hermanitos lograron deshacerce de bowser fue por que yo los ayude yaque lo encerre en un abismo y si yo quiero puedo revertirlo ¿eso quieres, lo quieres?

pauline no

misaki que buena chica debemos irnos debo peinar a rosalina para el baile ella no sabe siempre ha necesitado ayuda

rosalina arigato oniichan

daisy( escuhando todo) ¿oniichan?

misaki(furioso)narukami DENGANLOS BANDIDOS DETENGANLOS (capturan a las chicas pero waluigi y goombario logran escapar)

Mientras en una casa de sarsaraland un grupo de amigos estaban viendo en la television la alfombra roja de la fiesta de compromiso

James(conductor) las caras mas bonitas y los cuerpos mas atleticos se dan cita en el gran baile del reino del espejismo ahi vemos como el principe encantador deciende ¿lo dejaran entrar?

jessy(conductora) la crema y nata de todos los reinos se han reunido en honor del principe luigi y su misteriosa prometida sus atuendos son soberbios miren ahi esta la bella durmiente(cae dormida) awww ya se durmio y aqui vienen hansel y gretel ¿para que son las migajitas? aqui vienen pulgarcito y pulgarcita aww ¿no son adorables? ¿pero quien viene ahi? ¿quien sera? ¿quien es? es el unico el inigualable misaki kobayakawa

misaki(bajando del auto) hola espejismo no escucho el rara

publico rara

misaki que todos sus sueños se realicen y ya conocen el resto(desaparece)

james esto es entretenimiento medieval regresaremos al baile despues de unos mensajes

ike me aburren los espectaculos y los bailes cambiale prefiero al vitor*

samus 1ª esta es mi casa 2ª nadie te invito y 3ª no le voy a cambiar hasta que no salgan luigi y daisy

link ya callense ustedes dos kirbi pasame unas alitas de pollo a tu izquierda A TU IZQUIERDA

television esta noche en caballeros

ike ese si es un buen programa

television los hombres de acero les muestran a estas mujeres el largo brazo de la ley

daisy SUELTENME COMETEN UN GRAVE ERROR

cathy esto es brutalidad policiaca

daisy SUELTENME TENGO QUE HABLAR CON LUIGI SHIRAJAMA

television caballeros

zelda rapido regresenla

daisy SUELTENME TENGO QUE HABLAR CON LUIGI SHIRAJAMA

television caballeros

Los chicos se quedan con caras de what sin saber que hacer por suerte goombario y waluigi los encuentran y les explican lo sucedido para hacer un plan de rescate

Mientras en el castillo

Pauline luigi apresurate todos te estan esperando para comenzar la fiesta

luigi no voy a ir

pauline pero todo el mundo vino a celebrar tu boda

luigi hay un problema esa no es la chica de la que yo me enamore

pauline amm bueno si es diferente a daisy pero no mas tantito cuando yo me case con mart tampoco me atraia mucho que digamos pero con el tiempo nos fuimos queriendo

luigi ¿estas sugiriendo que olvide a daisy? eso jamas pasara y rosalina san tambien lo sabe ambos hacemos esto por el bien del reino

pauline luigi ¿porque no bajas y le das una oportunidad? a lo mejor y te gusta ella

luigi a quien amo es a daisy aunque ya no este conmigo en la tierra daria hasta mi vida por recuperarla

pauline amm bebe un poco de te te va a caer bien(toma una taza) esta la otra no tiene cafeina y me quita mucho el sueño

luigi arigato onee chan

En el calabozo

Toadette SAQUENME DE AQUI SAQUENME PA FUERA NI SI QUIERA ME LEYERON MIS DERECHOS NADIE ME DIJO QUE TENGO DERECHO A GUARDAR SILENCIO

daisy TOADETTE tienes derecho a guardar silencio lo que no tienes es la capacidad

cathy debo permanecer tranquila para no caer en la locura(voltea arriba)

zelda daisy chan toadette chan

cathy ya es tarde¬¬

daisy zelda chan samus chan rapido saquennos de aqui(samus hace explotar la vetana de arriba)

tails (baja con geno) fuera abajo

daisy rapido di una mentira

geno¿que puedo decir?

tails lo que sea rapido

toadette alguna bobada como me gusta ninel conde*

geno megusta ninel conde¬¬(no pasa nada)

daisy no es enserio que malos gustos

geno(sonrojado) claro que no me gusta

toadette ami se me hace que si

geno no es cierto

tails si es cierto

geno no es cierto

tails si es cierto

geno no es cierto

tails si es cierto, con eso basta(las libera)

daisy muy bien chicos ahora vamos al castillo a aclarar esto

toadette no que lo ibas a dejar ir

daisy iba pero no pueden hacerle esto a luigi

goombario por fin musica para mis orejas hasta que usaste la cabeza

waluigi ¿pero como entramos? esta lleno de guardias y camaras por todos lados

link bueno amigos parece que nuestra mision imposible resulto ser imposible

daisy oye link kun¿sigues siendo amigo de marion la pastelera?

link si voy a verla a la pasteleria seguido ¿porque?

daisy porque necesitaremos harina mucha harina

Fin del capitulo cuatro

Aclaraciones el vitor es un personaje interpretado por el comediante mexicano adrian uribe y actualmente lo encuentran en la serie todo incluido de mexico

ninel conde es una cantante y actriz mexicana(no muy buena por cierto)popular por sus chistes en twiter

Espero les haya gustado nota el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo


	5. Chapter 5

EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO

ULTIMO CAPITULO

FUERA MASCARAS

Mientras el baile se llevaba acabo los chicos fueron a buscar a marion amiga de link para desarrollar su plan y asi entrar al castillo sin que nadie supiera nada, entre tanto todos los presentes en la fiesta tenian espectativas sobre la misteriosa joven futura reina de espejismo

Luigi rosalina ¿que haces?

rosalina les sigo el juego este circo acabara pronto lo prometo

luigi ¿traes brillo en los labios?

rosalina si sabor cereza (coqueta) ¿quieres probar?

luigi ¿que rayos te pasa? (intenta irse)

rosalina luigi kun (mira a su hermano)

Misaki intenta controlar la situacion para que nada salga mal y le pide a los musicos que lo acompañen con una cancion

Misaki damas y caballeros quiero dedicar la siguiente cancion a luigi y rosalina (empieza a cantar) saitano ime ina te kuro katami ite mori ki moiri hibaru ite kina se turo katai mina kure kokoro...

Mientras con los chicos

Marion link kun que bonita sorpresa

link enciende los hornos marion chan tenemos una orden enorme (una enorme galleta de genjibre sale de la panaderia) ESTA VIVO

daisy bien demonos prisa

samus ok todo el mundo al castillo

Mientras

Misaki eta mare ina tukeshi nari teni ame seika na imatsu tetsu kari ite kamesuri intokoro katanai maire ibari...

mario ¿estas segura de esto pauline?

pauline a estas alturas ya no tengo idea

peach pobre y nosotros que creiamos que este seria el dia mas feliz

mart lo seria si se casara con la mujer que ama

Mientras los chicos pelean con los guardias del castillo que intentan de todo para derribar a la colosal galleta pero sin exito hasta que a uno se le ocurrio echarle cafe encima y asi la galleta cae al suelo

Link no no

galleta se bueno

zelda vamos link no hay tiempo

link espera me necesita

Mientras se oye la musica nuestros amigos intentan entrar al castillo dejando a varios en el camino

Daisy cathy ¿a donde vas?

cathy tu sigue el te necesita sigue daisy sama hoy saldare mi deuda (se va a continuar la pelea)

misaki (a punto de terminar ) isu nari mora nurire ime to karai inarate uteru saitane ime ine kokoro gracias gracias (rosalina aprovecha la distraccion y esta apunto de besar a luigi)

daisy ALTO (todos se quedan paralisados) oye guerita alejate de mi novio

luigi no puede ser daisy estas bien yo crei

daisy shhh(coloca dulcemente un dedo en sus labios) lo que ellos querian que creyeras

misaki¿ NO PODIAS REGRESAR A TU PUEBLUCHO Y DEJAR LAS COSAS COMO ESTABAN?

mario GUARDIAS LLEVENSELOS SAQUENLOS DE AQUI

misaki BEBIO LA POCIMA BESALO YA (rosalina le planta un beso en los labios)

daisy NO

Por suerte luigi no reacciono de forma positiva al beso al contrario se separo rapidamente de ella para gran molestia de misaki

Misaki pauline se suponia que le darias la pocima

pauline upss creo que me equivoque de tasa

misaki aun no han visto lo mejor de mi (saca su varita)

waluigi no tan rapido misaki (rosalina mira sorprendida al joven) link ahi va

link la tengo (misaki va por ella) o o zelda tomala

zelda( tomandola) es mia tails

tails la tengo samus

samus no tan rapido geno

geno soy un niño de verdad (misaki aprovecha y se la quita) aww

ike eso no (se la vuelve a quitar) kirbi

kirbi (la toma y se la da a misaki de nuevo)

todos ¬¬

kirbi poyo poyo(traduccion ¿que? era el unico libre)

misaki ¿en que estaba? asi aun no han visto lo mejor de mi

luigi misaki no te atrevas a tocarla

Ambos sostienen una lucha y van bastante parejos mientras rosalina no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos pues ella y waluigi habian sido novios pero por las trampas de misaki se separaron asi que decide acercarse

Rosalina ¿eres tu o el fantasma de tu?

waluigi que yo sepa no estoy muerto ¿quien te dijo eso?

rosalina (apenada) onii chan rayos no puedo creerlo me mintio ¿porque?

daisy por lo mismo que a luigi y ami el es el culpable de todo

rosalina yo lo lamento no tenia intecion de causar tanto daño es solo que...

daisy tranquila misaki te presiono tu no tenias de otra

rosalina pero ya no mas ONII CHAN me engañaste todo este tiempo me engañaste

misaki ¿que esperabas? que aceptara que te enamoraras de un simple meserucho eso nunca

rosalina vas a pagar muy caro el daño que has causado (le quita la varita y lanza un rayo)

misaki ja ni siquiera me hiciste un rasguño en cuanto ati shirajama ya veras (se dispone a lanzar un rayo pero pauline interviene)

pauline NOOO

daisy PAULINE

luigi ONEE CHAN (pauline desaparece)

rosalina ¿esta?

waluigi si (se oye un chillido de raton) se arrato

misaki esta no falla (el hechizo de rosalina lo transforma en sapo) croack

mart ¿pauline eres tu?

pauline (convertida en raton) nunca crei que me verian asi

toadette y decia que tu no valias daisy

daisy toadette no metas tu nariz donde no te llaman

pauline no ella tiene razon lo lamento solo queria lo mejor para luigi ahora veo que ya lo tiene luigi daisy ¿aceptarian las disculpas de una ratona y su bendicion?

mart pauline

pauline lo siento mart quisiera ser la mujer que mereces

mart eres lo mejor para mi apesar de todo

peach oye rosy pero puedes debolverla a la normalidad¿ verdad?

mario si no me gustaria tener una ratona de hermana

rosalina no se preocupen si se puede en su caso es facil porque el amor verdadero rompe el hechizo pero en el caso de onii chan lo dudo mucho

misaki oye yo puedo consguirme una chica en el momento que yo quiera

rosalina por mientras sera divertido tener un sapito que habla jaja (lo mete a su bolsa)

misaki oye sacame de aqui

rosalina amm oye waluigi lamento lo que paso solo quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de regresar la cinta a donde todo comenzo

waluigi quiero que lo hagas (se besan)

todos awww

Ya habia pasado un año de todo el lio rosalina se hiso cargo del negocio de su hermano ya que el seguia siendo un sapo pauline volvio a la normalidad y todos vivieron en total armonia y por fin llego el tan esperado dia de la boda pauline peach toadette cathy y rosalina resian las damas de honor mientras que mario mart gombario y waluigi serian los padrinos todos se diviertieron mucho de hecho a rosalina le cayo el ramo de la novia

Daisy el destino nos sonrio

luigi a si es y estaremos juntos por siempre ( se besan)

toadette hey no se suponia que era una fiesta(empiesa a cantar) baila baila baila baila ibairi the music music baila baila baila baila inatashi music music baila baila baila baila ikanari tanomonoi

peach tokomaniite inatehuata nami inasaki mina e kuto yea toko vana tari mina emani tanakashi ite nari you you you you baila baila baila baila ibairi the music music baila baila baila baila inatashi music music baila baila baila baila ikanari tanomonoi ouo o yea

pauline sanaite mina ruki takai ite inamaki inase ute yea toko santari ina tebari inabashimira ina you you you you baila baila baila baila ibairi the music music baila baila baila baila inatashi music music baila baila baila baila ikanari tanomonoi ouo o yea

cathy baila baila inamine music music baila baila inamshi music music baila baila baila baila inabari music music baila baila baila baila ibanary ite ibari

rosalina baila baila baila baila o yea uuu baila baila ibari the music music baila baila baila baila inakshi music music baila balia baila baila music music baila baila baila baila ibanary ite ibari baila baila ummmmmmm

Al final de todo salieron las cosas como debieron haber sido al final el bien triunfo sobre el mal demostrando que no hay fuerza mas grande que el amor verdadero

FIN

Hola hasta aqui el fic no se si tendra secuela y si es asi va a tardar ahora las aclaraciones la cancion de misaki se llama my dear es de lar en ciel solo es unfragmento y la cancion de las chicas se llama baila baila de yuna ito ambas las pueden encontrar en youtube o en musica .com tambien les quiero agradecer a todos por leer este fic les recomiendo uno que le pertenece a mi amigo pablopena se llama las nuevas aventuras de pablopena esta muy gracioso en serio se van a divertir muy pronto me veran por aqui otra vez mientras lean mis otras historias atencion fans de eyeshield 21 los pinguinos de madagascar y escuadron del tiempo pronto subire historias de estas series nos leemos la proxima

XJAPAN


End file.
